


Claroscuro

by LenaMacka



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaMacka/pseuds/LenaMacka
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

1*

Arendelle的夏天，炎热的日头晒得人意兴阑珊，尽管四面环海，大自然已经吸收了不少蒸腾的热气，但城市稀疏的绿树没精打采遮起的阴凉也没能给人们带去几丝舒适。烈日下每个人都是神色匆匆，像是有什么大事发生。

偌大的宫殿内聚集着许许多多的人，有身着各色军装神情庄重的佣兵，也有奇装异服的外籍人士，上至耄耋，下至孩童，目光全部聚焦在那扇花纹繁复的红沉木门上。

当管家Kristoff拉开那扇门，昏沉的大脑瞬间像被敲醒了一般，他看到面前挽着精致发髻的女人眼底闪过一丝难以察觉的波动，意识到自己失态的他敛了视线，低顺地退步站到一侧让这位熟悉又陌生的新女王曝露在人们的视线中。

Anna·Rivelsrud

人群发出的惊讶如果能具象化成问号的话，估计都能挤破这高到离谱的穹窿了。Anna弯了弯浅浅的嘴角，目光巡视过她的臣民，最后落在遥远高处的彩绘玻璃上。耳边传来老管家低沉又充满善意的问候与祝愿，她微微地点头示意，眼梢堆着无声的笑意。

毕竟，这一幕简直就像把人们拉回三年前，同样在这里举行的那场盛大的加冕礼，前任女王也是穿着这身孔雀绿与黛紫披风的加冕服，从摄政官手里接过象征无上权利的宝球与权杖。  
少有的不同估计是：前任女王是浅金色的头发，而她是火热的红棕色；前任女王的视线总是冷淡又疏离的，而她无论怎么模仿都只是透着浓浓的不耐烦；还有......胸前空落落的感觉时刻提醒着她，自己和姐姐的不同......

姐姐...这个许久没有脱口而出的词在喉头滚了几个来回，最终还是被她咽了回去，直到Kristoff装作’不经意’地朝她打了第n个手势后，我们漫不经心的女王才回过神来，她下意识咬唇思忖了一瞬，倏地展开紧蹙的眉头，朝人群摊开手状似欢迎地大声说：

[Let the holidays begin!]

Whatever，没有人会责怪这位即将年满21的年轻女王在自己的庆典上发呆吧。

***************************************

晚宴万分热闹，Anna杵在露台上接受着各国使节的问候，重复着机械性的语言和动作，思绪已经远走但脚腕的酸痛却真实存在，当她终于从这个自她姐姐当女王以来就觉得无聊的项目中脱身出来，宴会已经举行很久了。

餐桌上摆满了琳琅满目的食物，Anna只随手擓了一块kransekake，就着champagne这么一口一口吃起来。她刚刚潜回自己的衣帽间换了身将军服，又把发髻拆散绾进军帽里，这让她看起来只像个略显瘦弱的军官，除了没戴勋章和过分干净的军靴，没什么奇怪之处。

Anna就那么静静地倚着，目光从相谈甚欢的人群游移到灯火通明的万家，她又不可自已地想到那个离开很久，甚至到现在还没有出现的人，想到自己给她写的最后一封信的结尾：

[Elsa，你给我的所有情绪、所有记忆，我都很好地珍藏着，只有凭着这些我才能在分别的日子里重新觉察出你的温柔来.]

眼前像是蒙上了一层水汽，她赌气一般一杯接一杯地灌着，想把那些世俗认为不堪的念头全都烧毁，随着酒精一同蒸发至虚无，直到她感觉不到脑袋的重量，昏昏沉沉地倚在某个柔软的怀抱里，嘴里好像被塞了番茄浓缩软糖。

[长官，你醉了。]

耳畔传来女人柔软的询问，不同于姐姐充满磁性的声线，还带着几分未脱的稚气。Anna没有开口，只是凭着记忆指了指自己的寝宫，任由这位比自己矮了半个头的女士撑着她缓缓前行。

[长官，如果...酒量不好的话，少喝点，这个送你。]

隐约地看到她塞了袋包装精致的小物件到自己上衣口袋，Anna哑然失笑，收回刚欲踏出的左脚，低头有些顽劣地咧嘴笑道：

[I’m your queen~]

头也不回的Queen Anna自然看不见呆在原地的女人，绯红布满了她愣怔的脸庞......

*************************************

[Your majesty.]

Kristoff毕恭毕敬地伫立在寝宫悠长的回廊尽头，垂头走过的Anna闻声停下了脚步，她抬头打量着眼前的男人，凌乱又油腻的金发被剪成干净的短寸，印象里从没有换过的马夫装也被熨烫整洁的白衬衫和裤子替换，壮实的肌肉把衣服撑出一道一道皱褶，散发出异性温暖的气息。

Anna觉得太阳穴突突地疼起来，她轻轻叹了口气，下意识摩挲着左手无名指的戒指，Kristoff没有给她转身的机会，急急地说：

[Gale和Nokk...都没来...]

他讨巧地选了这种说法，想看看对方的反应。Anna扬起一个自认为不错的微笑，可瞬间眼眸有些颤动，嘴角也似乎忘了上扬而停在一个皮笑肉不笑的弧度。她没有接话，转身摆摆手示意他可以退下了，墙面上燃烧的灯烛摇曳着火光打在她的背影，显得疲惫又孤独。

Kristoff望着她头也不回地消失在本属于她姐姐，而现在被她占据的卧房门口，想着是否要把Olaf接回来以阻止女王因为太过思念而疯狂模仿某个人的行径。

Anna推开门，熟悉的馨香夹杂着几丝冰雪的寒气让她抖了个机灵，脑海里闪过一个根本不可能的念头，难道说？！

她三步并作两步急急地闯进卧室，记忆里那抹熟悉的雪白色背影端正地站在窗边，像永远不会疲倦一样，Anna如同还不会走路的婴孩一般呆在原地，踯躅着生怕惊扰了那只白色蝴蝶，怕它会呼扇着翅膀逃离这场不真实的梦境。

然而当窗边人转过身来，Anna才发觉一种不知名的情绪攥紧了她的神经。

[Elsa...]

她美得不真实的眉眼间像有氤氲笼着，只觑了Anna一眼又马上移开，跃过她僵直的肩头能看见不远处宴会已经进行到尾声，刚刚途经的那条路也能看的一清二楚...

那......

Anna想开口说点什么，突然，零点的焰火兀自升起把两个人都吓了一跳，Elsa回头望着绚烂的火光，片刻后Anna看到她看向自己，挂着一如当年的笑脸说：

[Happy birthday.]

可是这次年下没有扑过去嘴里喊着[I love you,elsa!]，而是别开脸，固执地只肯看着展览柜里封存的------Elsa送她的所有生日礼物，尤其是那个手镯和挪威的婚礼皇冠。

[我的礼物呢？]

尽管想要故作冷酷来惩罚那位美艳到不可方物的金发女人，可口里所说的话还是出卖了她心里的希冀。Elsa在心里偷偷笑了下，想温柔地安慰那只小心翼翼又装作满不在乎的小狗狗：

[今年不知道准备什么，这是你加冕后的第一个生日，所以想问问你要什么]

像是触发到某个机关，Anna突然转过头盯着她，仿佛要直直地望进那双盛满冰蓝色湖水的眼眸深处。

气氛突然变得诡谲了起来...

Elsa看着她同样澄澈的蓝绿色眼眸，翻涌着许多自己看不懂的情愫，也或者是...不能懂。所以当Anna沉了沉视线，酡红着脸，边扯着军官衬衫的领带边朝自己走进，Elsa觉得心快跳到嗓子眼了，记忆里像太阳般暖融融的香气混合着酒精的味道扑鼻而来，让她觉得微醺，思绪都慢了一拍。

当Anna把领带扔到床头，摘下暗红色的军官帽往地毯上随手一甩，Elsa都没做反应，直到......Anna的右手抚上她的后颈，火热的掌心熨烫得那片皮肤十分舒适，如果不是她现在眼里闪着异样的光芒，Elsa一定会强迫自己不作他想。

[我要什么都会给我吗]

是问句却全然没有问的语气，Elsa感觉到她的手灵活解开了脖间的什么物件。

脖间的物件？！糟了，来时的路程太过匆忙以至于完全没想起摘下它。Anna一抬手，和自己左手无名指几乎一模一样的银白色戒指从掩着的衣服下脱出，Elsa顿时只想掩面逃跑，或者造个冰窟窿把自己埋进去。

好在Anna并没有开口说什么，她只是默默地把项链上的戒指取下放上床头柜，回头欺身压上那个永远心口不一的女人。

理智告诉Elsa应该远远地逃离，双腿却像被抽走了力气一般地定在原地，她看着身前不知道什么时候比自己还高一些的Anna，看着她褪去稚气的眉眼，紧抿的双唇...还有，被军装衬衫包裹着的紧实肌肉。

看来我不在的时候她反而有更好好地上马术课，Elsa心想。

但很快她就走不了神了，她看到Anna气定神闲地一手撑着她腰侧的玻璃窗，一手缓缓解着衬衫纽扣，那架势就像狮子王要开始优雅地享用自己的猎物。Elsa忽然想起不久前看到的那幕'浓情蜜意'...

她到底都学了些啥啊！

Anna听不见她心里的小九九，反手抓过姐姐试图阻止自己的手摁到玻璃窗上，一只腿卡在她的两腿间，像附骨之疽一般凑近她小巧圆润又敏感的耳垂

[这么想把我送上别人的床吗？]

湿热的舌尖轻轻点了下她的耳垂，Elsa听见她低低地笑了声，下一秒下巴就被挑起，也让她看清一直逃避的那双——因为充满情欲而通红的眼睛。

[可惜我是个只想上我姐姐的变态...]

她的神情很生动，好像真的被困扰一样地拧紧双眉又舒展开，扯出一个有些病态的笑脸。  
Elsa紧了紧喉咙，张嘴想说些什么，瞬间就被一阵湿濡入侵了唇舌，Anna的吻热情强势得几乎让人窒息，她霸道地占有并掠夺着Elsa的呼吸，湿热的气息移到下巴迫使Elsa仰起头来。

[Anna...no...please...]

Elsa蹙着眉想推开她，锁骨被更用力地咬了一口。Anna趁着她愣神的片刻，握着她的手贴在自己颈侧，喘息着颤抖又无比笃定地说

[You can kill me or save me]

手心的颈动脉突突地蹭着，眼前人的神情一如当年许诺不会让自己出任何事一样决绝，Elsa感受着她仍旧在自己后腰’煽风点火’的手，心下叹了口气，强忍着羞涩把手环过她的肩膀，轻轻拉了下，意料之中的热情如期而至。

[I’m your gift...]

唇分之际，Anna听见她轻声说。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2*

在酒精浸泡的潮湿热度下，Elsa被Anna抵在床头，仰面承受对方的肆虐，她闭上眼睛小心而生涩地回应着，她的唇舌被一遍遍碾过复又挑起，以至于当那条不属于自己的舌头舔过兔牙的时候，Elsa觉得自己快喘不过气了，她搭在Anna肩上的手随着身体被抚摸逐渐累积起触电般的快感而攥紧，Anna恶劣地缠着她不许她有片刻偏离，把微弱的抗议和呻吟声全部拆碎吞入肚腹。

以前也从来没觉得自己妹妹是这么贪吃的人，Elsa趁着Anna微微松开她的间隙脱出这个令人沉沦的怀抱，陷进柔软床垫的瞬间她才发现：自己刚刚因为情动而挂在她妹妹身上索吻...

意识到自己做了什么的Elsa倏的扯过枕头压在自己脸上，心想变块冻豆腐撞死算了。Anna’呵呵’地笑了起来，下了床慢条斯理地开始脱衣服，厚重的军装外套、被抓得满是皱褶的衬衫、军靴、皮革腰带......

当Elsa难抵好奇心而探头看到的就是这样一副画面——少女红棕色的长发披散着，她正弯腰脱去裤子，月光透过玻璃窗洒在她圆润的肩头，纤细的手臂和裹胸布下紧实的马甲线，还有修长的光裸双腿无不展示着这具身体的主人已不再是女孩，她深邃而危险的眼眸一瞬不瞬地盯着她亲爱的姐姐，满意地看到Elsa脸上浮现被蛊惑的神情。

她像一只蛰伏许久饥肠辘辘的猎豹，四肢都充满着爆发力，仿佛一个不注意就会被扑倒然后献上生命——Elsa浑浑噩噩地想着。

Anna歪了歪头，手上一个用力，米白色的裹胸布像绷带一样缠绕着从她身上松脱，从未被人瞻仰过的领域泛着伤口愈合后的肉粉色，让她看起来真的像劫后余生刚养好伤的病患。但Elsa知道，那只是因为皮肤太过娇嫩而造成的。

所以，在Anna跨坐在她腰间像爬行动物一样用同样的柔软蹭过她的身体的时候，Elsa抬手圈上Anna的后背，用比正常人温度略低的掌心细密而温柔地抚摸满是印痕的肌肤。Anna原本被情欲冲击到异常亢奋的神经忽地恢复了几丝清明，眼里依旧是坚硬的固执，手下却是蚀骨的温柔。

Anna滚烫的气息一下一下打在Elsa光裸的肩颈上，她张嘴想带点狠劲地咬磨出淤痕，觉察到她意图的Elsa惊呼一声想推开她

[别...Anna...别留痕迹！]

然后就被更重地咬了一口......Fine......

Anna的视线向下，这才借由微弱的月光发现，Elsa身上的白色长裙正慢慢变得透明，好像能感应主人的情绪而做出变化，她身上没被遮挡住的地方泛起了粉红，颈窝上的筋线微微起伏着。

[不能把这件衣服变没吗？]

Anna俯在她身侧，一手撑着脑袋，一手隔着衣服点在Elsa胸前的蓓蕾上，那语气就像在问明天吃什么一样轻松。Elsa竖起眉毛瞪了她一眼，很明显是不愿意这么做，只可惜浸泡在情欲里愈发潮红的脸庞让她这一记眼刀轻飘飘得像挠痒一般，而她那个精力旺盛的妹妹不知道被戳到哪个点，一伸手直接把她整个人翻了过去，身体贴着床，后背对着Anna的方向。

[我会让你融化的...]

低沉而沙哑的嗓音伴随着的是落在后背脊柱上的温热，Elsa能感觉到Anna高挺的鼻尖抵着脊椎的凹槽一路向下，在腰窝的位置停下又再次向上...不同的是，这次Elsa能清晰地感受到身后人舔吻过脊椎凹槽的舌头粗糙的触感...

衣服化了...

Anna有点惊奇地发现，Elsa的衣服虽然摸上去和平常布料没什么不同，但是舌尖却真实传来冰雪的凉意，并不刺骨，还带着主人微微发烫的体温。当她舔吻上Elsa的脖颈，再把她的耳垂含咬在嘴里，Elsa的整件衣服都化了，并不是化成了水，而是升华成细小的冰晶在角落堆起一座小山。

过多的快感让Elsa的四肢百骸一瞬间都如过电般地略微抽搐起来，一股热流便从下腹汇集到一点...

[你化了...姐姐...]

[闭...嘴...]

即使在这样的时刻也能端着长姐的架子故作镇定，Anna实在没忍住低声笑了下，Elsa不用回头都能想到她的变态妹妹脸上挂着怎样欠扁的笑容。她想抬腿给身后的野兽一脚，却正好被钻了空子，Anna眼疾手快地扣住她纤细的脚踝把她翻了过来。

入眼满是散发着成熟气息的绯色胴体，Anna瞬间炙热到快灼烧起来的目光逼得身下的女人脸红到就要渗出血来——毕竟不是每个人都能坦然做到在自己亲妹妹身下袒胸露乳等待临幸的。

纵然身体充满了异样的悸动，甬道深处的潮湿也在不断提醒着主人，Elsa就是不愿开口不愿表示，她生涩地想把腿并拢，却一并把那个始作俑者夹在其间，她大腿内侧的娇嫩皮肤紧贴着Anna腰际柔韧的肌肉，甚至能感觉到它随着主人粗重的喘息一张一弛地律动。

忽然一阵湿濡贴近Elsa敞开的花园入口，Anna伸出舌尖若即若离地轻触着，津液很快和小嘴涌出的热流混合在了一起。眼看她满是情色地舔弄着那个敏感的器官，突如其来的刺激冲击得令Elsa几乎要昏厥过去，脆弱的花蕊被不依不饶地挑逗着，因为兴奋而充血硬挺起来。

隐忍压抑到极致，Elsa终究是抵御不住，咬紧下唇露出些许缝隙流出低低而破碎的呻吟声。

[嗯...啊...呃嗯...]

Elsa觉得自己的理智在渐渐出走，却还想强撑着弓起身子往后退。Anna捉住她的脚腕轻轻落下一个吻，然后强硬地架在自己的肩膀两侧，花核承受了更加热烈的肆虐，那湿热的触感让Elsa无法忍耐地摇晃着脑袋，浅金色的长发铺散在床上增添了几丝淫靡的凌乱美。

持续的呻吟中，Elsa只能紧紧咬住自己的指节来克制这些欢乐的音符流泻出去，但那个脆弱的器官完全不顾主人的意愿径自吸收着身下人带来的战栗快感。

[不要再...不要再舔了...Anna...嗯啊...]

她失声叫着，大腿根部开始因为高潮的降临而不断颤抖着，Anna狡黠地咧开嘴，用牙尖轻轻地划过挺立的花核...

[啊—]

Elsa全身都开始颤抖，高潮带来的极致快感让她痉挛地轻轻抽动着，双腿无力地从Anna的肩膀滑落到床上。Anna撑起身温柔地把她圈进怀里，一下一下轻轻地吻着她的额头、眉眼、还有唇角。Elsa闭着眼，等着情潮褪去，四肢恢复了力气，早就被丢到九霄云外的理智也不合时宜地归了位。

她能感觉到头顶那道灼热的目光，圈着自己的禁锢姿态也明摆着那人想要自己开口，可是能说什么呢？她索性躲进那人的颈窝想逃避今晚发生的一切，连同那个魅惑地说着[I’m your gift]的自己一起丢弃。

没有哪个姐姐会把自己的身体送给妹妹当生日礼物的，她自嘲地想着。

很明显Anna没有察觉到她的异常，只被姐姐这从来没展现过小女人柔软的一面给迷得七荤八素，餍不知足的她边挪动着贼手边祈祷年上大人不会一掌把她拍开，好在它们抵达那个熟悉而热烫的缝隙之前，姐姐都没有什么表示，除了跨在她腰际的腿绷得僵直，圈在她后颈的手收紧了些，没有什么异常。

这样是不对的，但是，那又怎样呢？

在Anna的手指没入自己体内的瞬间，Elsa突然笑了，尽管从未被人造访的那处紧到不时传来难受的感觉，身体却没有做出任何抗拒的动作，只是偶尔会疼的倒吸几口凉气。

Anna的动作很温柔，不论是在Elsa耳后的舔吻啃咬还是在柔软胸前的抚弄，抑或是埋进她身体滚烫深处的抽动。身体本就青涩又敏感的Elsa被拨弄了几下就要缴械投降，Anna双手的动作愈发快速而激烈起来，Elsa的呻吟也变得高亢而掩饰不住。

Anna喜欢她在高潮降临前无法自制的呻吟，光是一个音节就够足以让人气血上涌变成失去理智的Beast。于是，她亲吻着Elsa的侧脸，说出了那个魔咒

[说你爱我，说你永远不会离开我！]

她因为紧张而绷着脸，严肃的语气像是在向自己的臣子下达某个诏令，等待回答的片刻甚至停下了所有动作。Elsa愣怔了好一会儿才回过神来，挣扎着要从Anna的怀里逃离，聚满了水汽的眼角落下热烫的泪水滴在Anna的心口，仿佛要钻出一个窟窿。

Anna无措地环过她，抵着她的耳际用充满情欲低沉而沙哑的嗓音不住地重复着那句

[我爱你...我爱你...Elsa...我爱你...]

悲喜交加的情绪让她堕进无望的深渊又把她抛向无尽的天空，在即将被Anna有力的手指和臂膀送上顶峰的瞬间，Elsa感觉到一阵眩晕，她无法控制住漫延的冰雪把整个房间笼罩，甚至大有从门缝和窗户破出的迹象。

尽管在炎热的仲夏之夜，这很解暑，特别她们俩都是容易出汗的体质。但Anna可没把握，若是被某个巡逻的守卫看见和听见的话，天亮之后他或者她的脑袋还在原位。

于是她贴近Elsa的脸庞，抵着她的额头，轻柔地诱哄着：

[Hey,I’m here.Don’t be afraid,just feel me...]

Elsa迷蒙的视线刚聚焦在她脸上，涣散的神智正要恢复原位，蜜径传来的刺激又让她不受控地悸动了起来。

[你伸得太里面了...]

她抓着Anna的小臂低声抱怨着，Anna瞬间涨红了脸，连耳朵尖也通红地透着光，她低头想乖乖地把手抽出来，却歪打正着地擦过某一点让Elsa瞬间僵硬，一阵没有经历过的刺激逼得她弓起腰身，咬紧的牙关泻出一声低吟，扣在Anna后背的双手用力抓出两道血痕。她几乎能感觉到Anna骨节分明的手指是怎样被包含子自己体内，又是怎样抠挖那一点带来绝顶的快感......

接连的高潮让未经人事的Elsa累得只想闭上眼靠在人肉垫子上睡到下午，因而她也没看见，在她沉沉睡去后，那些浮动在空中的冰晶像是有记忆了一般聚拢在各处......

嗯，她醒来一定会杀了我的。Anna心想

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3*

仲夏的微风温柔拂过房间的窗帘，发出细碎的抖动声，窗外的树叶沙沙作响，间或传来几声清脆的鸟鸣。

Elsa是被背上传来的一阵湿热挠醒的，四肢脱力外加下腹的不适，还有羞耻的某处传来胀痛感都另她不想睁开双眼，况且眼皮只感知到微弱的光也说明现在还不是起床的时候。

那阵湿热从她优雅的蝴蝶骨游移到纤长的脖颈，再到肤如凝脂般的一字肩，Elsa隐约闻到空气中淡淡的向日葵的味道，她装作还沉在甜美梦境中无意地转了个身，想看看Anna到底要干嘛，如果天还没亮她就想趁姐姐睡觉做坏事，自己一定要把她冻成冰雕不可！

好在Anna似是感应到姐姐的想法，湿热一时没有再落回她身上，只一会儿Elsa又感觉妹妹高挺的鼻尖抵在她肩窝一下一下地嗅着，然后用脸颊轻轻蹭过同样柔嫩的肌肤...

如果不是种族和年龄的限制，Elsa甚至觉得这只小狗狗下一秒就要开始踩奶了，她睁开眼就看见Anna一眨不眨地望着自己，无关情欲的举动和深情专注的眼神像被风裹挟着的温柔春雨撒进Elsa的心里。

她无声地维持这种亲昵静静看了自己多久？

Elsa还来不及细想，一阵冰凉触及到她纤细的无名指——是那枚银白色戒指，Anna并没有给她戴上，只是堪堪地圈着指头。

Anna的眉毛微微垂下，蓝绿色的眼睛隐隐闪着迷人的光，薄薄的嘴唇一张一合，她听见自己颤抖着声音说：

[嫁给我，好吗？]

也许是太久没体会到这种沉静而慵懒的夏日气息，又或是刚睡醒意识还不清醒，Elsa差点就要脱口而出’I do’这个音节简单却意义非凡的回应。她侧了侧头，目光越过Anna的肩头落到角落的冰雕上，霎时满怀的欣喜连同表情一起凝固，在Anna疑惑回头的瞬间，那个冰雕连同其余几个全部’嘭嘭嘭’地碎裂开来，甚至空气中都渗出几分寒意。

[我不会和你结婚的]，你知道我不能。

Elsa低垂着视线，沉默地接过那枚戒指，不用抬头都知道Anna可能又要开始耍霸王性子闹自己，她叹了口气，然后神情凝重地用右手把那枚戒指套牢。

[你得到你想要的了]，我只属于你一晚。

Anna听那张凉薄的唇说过无数冰冷的话语，漫长的十三年里，无数次的回避和拒绝都不及这一次更令她难过。水汽一瞬间覆上了双眼，汇集在眼眶边摇摇欲坠，她面容悲戚得像只受到重创的困兽，自Elsa从阿塔霍兰活着回来后再也没见她露出这样的神情。

[你以为我想要的只有这个？]

Elsa伸出的手最终还是没有触到她，Anna蓦地垂下头，被单上晕开点点阴影，她突兀的嗤笑中还掺杂着浓重的鼻音，再抬起头的她又恢复了昨晚刚见面的模样，轻佻而又冷漠。

[我绝对不会放弃你的，我的姐姐]

像是要故意强调一样，Anna说这句话时候的尾音几乎是从咬紧的后槽牙里挤出来的。Elsa揉了揉发紧的额角，想了很多规劝的说法，强硬的、温柔的、直接了当的、循循善诱的...但最后只是用轻得不能再轻的声音说：

[我应该阻止你，不该让你和我一起堕入黑暗...]

Anna牵起她的手覆上自己的脸颊

[还记得你以前说我像向日葵吗？]

温热的脸颊朝微凉的掌心里蹭了蹭，她毫不掩饰的目光直接得让人无法逃避。

[那我要成为向日葵，追逐你这个阴暗的太阳。]

只要是和你一起，只要你在我身边，让我去哪让我做什么都行，只求你永远不要离开，我不能失去你，Elsa。

**********************

沉闷的叩门声回荡在整个长廊，也打破了姐妹沉默的气氛，Anna觉得很疑惑，她马上给Elsa盖好被子，取下衣帽架上的浴袍披上，边走边把腰间的系带抽紧。

老管家Kay从来不会来叫自己起床，Gerda也只在自己继任后却还在赖床的那段时间来敲过自己的房门，现在天都还没大亮，门外会是谁？Anna站在门后低声问了一句。

[Anna，是我，Kristoff]，语气还带着小学男生一样的幼稚。

Kristoff设想过无数种马上会见到Anna的场景，想着她或许会睡眼惺忪，有些恼人又欣喜地接过礼物然后甩上门，亦或者感激地抱抱他，但绝不是眼前这种。

她红棕色的长发显得很凌乱，但还算整齐的拢在脑后，虽然穿着浴袍但身上完全没散发出热气也没泛红，倒是快到后颈的位置露出一点青紫，她甚至没顾得上穿鞋就来开门了...

Kristoff回过神才发现Anna的眼神透着浓浓的倦怠，却不是刚睡醒的状态。他灵敏的鼻子甚至闻到空气中浮动着飘忽的情欲的味道，他垂首看着手里精致的雕花木盒，觉得有些讽刺得好笑。

[你在干嘛？]，随便扯个谎，拜托，求你不要说......

Anna确实没有说话，她疲惫的眼神暗了暗，有些不耐地退步想阖上门。被她厌倦神情刺激到的年轻男人一个健步上前抵在了门框上，也看到了他此生最不愿意看到的画面——

满屋子的冰晶。

这么炎热的酷暑，哪来的冰呢......

透过仅有的缝隙隐约能看见床榻上那团侧卧的隆起，和那之上的浅金色长发，甚至连后颈的青紫也能略窥一二，内心的猜想终有一天被剖开，血淋淋地摆到眼前告诉他这一切都是真的——那个曾经像向日葵一样温暖而活泼的女孩爱上的是她的亲姐姐。

他还没来得及开口就感受到一股巨大的推力，Anna的神情从他踏近那一步开始就变得极具攻击性，手中的木盒掉落的瞬间，他甚至看见Anna从未表露过的护食而充满占有欲的目光。

木盒跌落摔出了其中的礼物——是Kristoff亲手做的人偶，有Anna、Elsa、Olaf、Sven和他。

虽然很丑，但好歹终于不是苔藓和弗莱明大乱炖了。

Anna突然觉得有些凄凉，她看着眼前的男人又哭又笑却始终不发一语，再继续杵着也只是在他心上多凌迟几刀，于是她缓缓地阖上了门。

[礼物我会收的，谢谢]

Kristoff听见她礼貌又疏离地说。

********************

[Kristoff说了什么？]

Anna刚走进卧房就看到Elsa围着薄被支起身，清冷的语气仿佛夹杂着冰雪的凛冽。

[没什么，来送礼物而已。]

她迎着Elsa的目光把浴袍敞开、褪下，丝毫没有避讳和羞涩。转身挂上衣帽架的时候，Elsa看见她背上清晰的两道血痕，旁边还点缀着几丝红印，再往上是后颈已经开始发紫的咬痕——那是她最后一次高潮失控留下的。心疼却更复杂的情绪瞬间缠绕住她，直到Anna钻进她身侧才驱散一点阴霾。Elsa拍了拍Anna的头，示意她去把医药箱翻出来。

[怎么了？你受伤了吗？]

小狮子翻箱倒柜完，’叼’着医药箱就要往她身上扑，Elsa怕她再把自己翻来覆去地’检查’，眼疾手快地移到一边，扑了个空的Anna只好磨蹭着挪到她覆着被单的大腿上，有一下没一下地啄着姐姐圆滑平整的腰腹。

[你怎么不喊疼...女孩子家留疤多不好看]

Elsa手上敷药的动作细致又温柔，嘴里却低声责怪着，好像造成这一切的人不是她一样。被她这么小心地对待，Anna松开紧咬的牙关，尽管背上不时传来刺痛，但她还是绽出一个灿烂明媚的笑脸。

[因为我想和你一起疼啊]

清晨的风吹动了窗帘，又吹起Elsa的长发，她看着Anna的侧脸在阳光的笼罩下闪着金色毛茸茸的光彩，比镌刻在铸币上的女王侧影像生动一万倍，空气仿佛一下静止了，浮动着内心深处贪恋温暖的沉沦。

[那亲爱的Anna，今天你想怎么过呢?]

姐姐骤然放软的声调柔得能滴出水来，少有的亲昵称谓也让妹妹很受用，Elsa感觉她马上要眯起眼舒服地打滚发出满足的呼噜声了。突然腿上的身子一僵，Elsa心一紧，以为自己弄疼她了或者让她回想到不久前的争执，却看到Anna瘪着嘴可怜兮兮地望着她。

[啊...我不想出席生日庆典...啊好烦...]，她只想黏着姐姐，哪怕什么都不做，当然最好还是做点什么...

Elsa全然不知自己已经成了’惑乱朝纲’的妖妃，还凑到陛下耳朵根前左一句哄右一声劝，Anna捂着耳朵边摇头边往姐姐怀里钻，逗得Elsa’咯咯’直笑。

缱绻缠绵的气氛持续了很久，久到Elsa抱着Anna几乎要再次陷入梦境，她感觉自己脸庞抵着的发旋动了动，熟悉的温热气息打在她脖颈间。

[我想，我想你今天都陪着我，做任何事都是。]

Anna好像从来不会难为姐姐，除了让Elsa嫁给她之外。Elsa蹭了蹭妹妹毛躁又充满朝气的发丝，点了点头。

[不是以姐姐的身份。]

我想在日光之下，无所顾忌地喜欢你。

TBC  
PS：kk 昨天洗头的时候突然想起，今天要发的这章是Anna的21岁生日，而今天也恰好是我的21岁生日，好奇妙的缘分(只有你自己觉得)。今天写到凌晨2点的时候突然想，生日写这么虐是不是不太好(挺好的)，所以就有了下面的小剧场(绝对不是为了凑字数!)

关注Arendelle皇室独家新闻访谈栏目

我：请二位先介绍一下自己吧。

A：我是Arendelle的现任女王Anna，人如其名，大写的A。

E：咳咳，我是她姐姐Elsa(一记眼刀)

我：呵呵呵，姐妹俩感情真好呵呵呵。那现在来问一下你们对彼此的现印象？

E：真挚、勇敢、善良还有乐观。(Anna小狗点头)

A：热情！(???)

我：哇热情得我感觉演播厅都冷了几度呢！(职业假笑)，那你们最喜欢叫对方什么，又最喜欢对方叫自己什么？

A：嗷莎~ 姐姐，little snow，她叫我什么我都喜欢。(哕)

E：咳咳咳，昂娜。(然后呢？？)

我：(嘴皮子都快笑干了)那下一个问题，第一次是在什么时候？(话锋一转)

E：(难以置信地确认标题中) What？

A：(扭扭捏捏)你说我的还是她的？

我：蛤？(冲上前拉开要暴走的Elsa)

整个演播厅被冻结，Anna被Elsa拖走，我卒。


	4. Chapter 4

4*

Matthias中尉刚踏进光线昏暗的会议室，就看到为首的宽大座椅里窝着一个人，象牙色收腰长裙和精致发髻衬得她本该神采奕奕的脸庞更加沉郁。

上一次见她露出这种神情是什么时候？好像是她5岁那年的某一天，Elsa突然开始把自己锁在房间里，不肯再见她一面，每回Matthias巡逻过Elsa的房门，偷偷躲在拐角的阴影里，都能看见Anna贴着锁孔奶声奶气地问姐姐[Do you want to built a snowman?]，直等被拒绝了Anna才垂着头离开，她那时的神情哀伤得不像一个5岁的小孩。

[Lieutenant Matthias]

一声轻唤打断了他的思绪，他沉了沉声缓缓禀明此行的目的。

[Kristoff管家申请恢复他皇家冰块总管的身份，我想...是不是出了什么事？]

Anna张了张嘴，斟酌着该如何开口，她别开视线，尽量让自己看上去镇定。

[他撞见我和Elsa上床了。]

这下轮到皮肤黢黑的老实男人不镇定了，虽然早在魔法森林里她就跟自己袒露过心声，对感情本就不敏感的中尉只宽慰地拍拍她的肩，鼓励她做自己认为对的事，谁能想那个冷冰冰的女人也任由她胡闹。Anna看着他脸上纠结又郁卒的表情，轻咳了两声。

[是我强迫的，和她没有关系。]

Anna撑着桌子站起身，踱步走向窗边，帘帐之间的缝隙被风吹动着时远时近，阳光铺洒上她的侧脸让她的神情看上去忽明忽暗。

[就这么放他走吗？]

无论如何她都是Arendelle的女王，Matthias不容许任何能危及皇室尊严的因素存在，他时刻履行着参军时的誓言，要永远效忠Arendelle，必要时候成为皇室的利刃。

[或许离开更适合他，我已经做错了很多事，何必再困住一个我不爱的人...我想他不会陷我于不义，但如果真的有那一天...]

[不用您亲自动手，我会来结束一切。]

中尉适时的接话让Anna满意地点了点头，她回过身来倚着窗棂，微微合上双眼看起来像在享受温暖，但覆在窗框上不时轻点的手指说明她心里还有话。

[我一直在想...是不是做女王就一定要变得残忍？]

她整个人仿佛被巨大的锚拖曳着坠入深海，气息轻得像一声呓语。Matthias握紧拳头站得笔直，提高音量坚定地说：

[不是的，Elsa和你父皇都不是残忍的人。]

[Elsa有魔法可以让人畏惧，我父皇有拥护他的王公侯爵，我呢？]

Anna抬手打断了还想说什么的中尉，自顾自地陈述着：

[我想你又要说’Hey,Anna!你有着无人能及的善良乐观和坚毅勇敢’，但那是公主，不是女王...你知道吗？我从来没想过会做女王，小时候跟Elsa玩捉迷藏，我躲在这儿的储物柜里，听见那些侍从说’愿神保佑王位不要落在那个蠢笨又爱闯祸的小公主身上’，我都快记不得当时的心情了，只记得后来Elsa加冕的日子，我时隔多年再次见到她，她是那样完美，像天上的星辰，我想世上诸国都再难找出第二个能像她一样聪慧、冷静又果决的女人，而我像一块生锈的马蹄铁，只是一颗备用的纽扣...]

她停顿了一下，深吸了口气接着说：

[我害怕她不再需要我，怕她又把我撇下，剔出她未来的人生里，我不能阻止她成为她想成为的人，我只希望她不要为了让所有人如愿而那么拼命，所以我坐上这个位子，即使我是没有命运眷顾的powerless，我也要守护她。]

时间的作用没有把这十三年离别的感情稀释多少，反而变成一种隐约而深沉的眷恋。曾经，她想跟Elsa分享她所有的秘密，而现在，Elsa成了她心底的秘密。

*************************************

等Elsa从睡梦中转醒已经是傍晚了，身侧没有那个熟悉的热源，空气里也没有她的味道，Elsa支起身才看见床头一封字迹娟秀的邀请函

[ To Eliza：  
Arendelle皇室诚邀您莅临Queen Anna的21岁生日晚宴。

1842.6.21 ]

阖上信笺，视线移到一旁的衣帽架，上面挂着一件像缎面睡衣一样的紫色连体长裙，不同于自己原有的那一件，这件的背部开叉直接裁到腰际，正面该露的还是一点不少，不过好在旁边还准备了一件绛红色的披风，轻薄的质地既不会闷出汗还能遮掩她身上放纵了一晚的痕迹。

起身洗漱完毕，Elsa披散着浅金色的头发，换上那件长裙，披上披风，借着昏沉的暮色往宴会厅赶去，庭院回廊里有许多小孩新奇地朝她打招呼，她都浅笑着一一回过，越靠近大门，喧嚣的人声听得越真切。门口负责接待的侍从接过Elsa的邀请函，恭敬地抬起手示意她可以进去了，Elsa一边拢着披风的领口，一边揣着怕被认出来的莫名不安感，一点一点朝前厅挪动。

里三层外三层的人群中间是王公贵族们跳交谊舞的场地，Elsa扫过一眼没找着人，她走上旋梯环顾了一周才看到大厅角落里的Anna，而对方很明显也看见了她，Elsa刚下台阶要往Anna那边靠近，忽地撞上一个人，那人脚下踉跄就要往一边倒，Elsa眼疾手快揽过她的腰稳住她的身子。

[没事吧？]

[我没事，谢谢你。]

怀里女人抬头的瞬间，两人都愣住了。Elsa只一会就恢复了神色，她放开环着的手默默退开半步，看着眼前女人胸口布料被酒精浸湿了少许，略带歉意的开口：

[是我不小心撞到你的，说什么谢谢呢，如果不介意的话，我赔一套新的给你。]

那个女人听到连忙摆手，有些羞赧地摸摸头，就在Elsa望向Anna的片刻她突然开口了

[这不是什么名贵的布料，况且...你长得很像我心上人...我叫Frida，你呢？]

Elsa看着Frida充满善意地朝自己伸手，犹豫了一下还是伸手轻轻回握。

[Eliza.]

[你的手怎么这么凉？]

Elsa很想抽回被Frida温暖包裹着的右手，她不习惯被除了妹妹之外的人触碰，这么想着她又转头去看Anna，只看到她跟一位身着雍容华贵，气度优雅从容的女人在交谈着，时不时还会礼貌地微笑颔首。

[你也在看她吗？]

突然被人逮住的慌乱让Elsa来不及思考，她抿了抿唇说：

[我是好奇那个女人，从来没见过她。]

[谁知道呢，八成又是哪国的王后女王吧，希望陛下不要被她迷走才是！]

Elsa被她幼稚的语气逗得有些哭笑不得，半晌才状似无意地开口问道：

[你喜欢的是陛下？你才见过她几面就喜欢她，而且你怎么那么笃定她喜欢女人。]

把话一股脑丢出口的结果就是后悔不已，Elsa简直想掩面逃走，她何曾这么情绪外露过。然而Frida完全没注意到她的异样，谈及心上人的欣喜让她迫不及待地想诉说。

[我喜欢上她的时候还不知道她是陛下，那是在皇家猎场的一次马术比赛，她骑着马从我面前飞驰而过的坚毅还有佩戴金色奖章时候的自信，我永远忘不了。]

虽然Elsa很想撇嘴表示自己对一见钟情嗤之以鼻，但还是不可否认她心底已经酸得冒泡了，脸上却还要维持着波澜不惊的模样。

[所以你只是喜欢那个样子的她，或者你只是迷恋表象罢了。]

名为Frida的小姐压根没被她的冷箭放倒，拔高了声线想让自己更有底气地反驳道：

[不！喝醉的陛下我也喜欢，没有女人会不被她的坏笑迷倒！]

Elsa克制住想翻白眼这种不文雅举动的冲动，鬼知道她为什么要帮这个女人，还要站在这里听她意淫自己妹妹？！

[所以你打算怎么追求她？]

Elsa干脆转头盯着Frida，想看看她到底还能说出点什么来，很显然，她低估了对方的白目程度。

[我一不是皇亲国戚，二也没生得国色天香，肯定入不了皇室的门...但是，做陛下的情人总是可以的吧，陛下一看就精力充沛，体力很好的样子，上次攀岩比赛她也是第一...]

Anna突然感觉到一阵寒意从她的脚底直窜脑门，她下意识看向Elsa的方向，只见她不顾身旁女人的劝阻喝下一整杯席间的烈酒，因为动作幅度太大嘴角还溢出了几丝，顺着脖颈线条没入深处，然后眼神迷离地向她走近。就在Anna犹豫要不要停下谈话去把她带走的当口，Elsa直接转身往后门走去，Anna发怔了一会，诚恳地向对方致歉并表示另约时间，转身优雅地走向后门。

即使只有背影，Anna也能感觉到Elsa的怒气，她实在想不到怎么没一会功夫姐姐就变成这样，疑惑地闪身进入Elsa刚刚消失的小教堂门口，关上门还没来得及适应黑暗就被蒙住双眼，微微发烫的躯体贴着她让她动弹不得，在搞清楚姐姐为什么生气之前，她可不敢毛手毛脚。

[呵呵...]

但很显然，Elsa不肯放过她，她感觉自己的右手被牵起，挑起披风覆在那处傲人的隆起上，Elsa的手带着她一下一下揉弄着，贴在她右耳的喘息声混着热气，清晰地打在耳廓上让Anna敏感地瑟缩了一下。  
[喜欢吗...哈啊...]

主动求欢的Elsa简直太过诱人，Anna感觉自己的理智像被熔断的保险丝，只’啪’的一下她就反身把Elsa压在门板上，用热切到密不透风的吻掠夺她所有的呼吸，tequila浓烈的香气蔓延到口腔把她的大脑熏得有些发蒙，加速分泌的多巴胺和肾上腺素让她兴奋得浑身都在微微颤抖。

她一把撕开那件只能勉强蔽体的长裙，垂首在顶端上又吮又咬，直到一边硬得涨挺才转去疼爱另一边，Elsa被她折磨得浑身瘫软无力，连扶着后腰的双手都一刻不停地摩挲抚弄，从最开始按着后颈一直滑到蝴蝶骨，然后顺着脊椎两侧滑到敏感的后腰。

Elsa的后腰窜起一阵阵电流，刺激着她把自己往Anna怀里送，她察觉到妹妹的手指即将没入那处贪婪的洞穴，轻笑着强硬地一把扯出那只手。

[回我房间。]

来自姐姐的命令总是像Siren的歌喉一般让人难以拒绝，只可惜这处神圣之地见证不了姐妹之间’难分难舍’的爱了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5*

热闹的宴会还在继续，城堡的主人却已经逃到了人们不能窥见的地方。月光旖旎地洒进回廊，把两人紧靠的身影映在朱红色的地毯上，显得隐晦而又热情。

Elsa身上传来的热烫让Anna心神不宁，尽管灵魂叫嚣着想把这个女人抱回房间，不那么温柔地占有她，感受她被酒精引诱着完全丢弃矜持的放荡，神智却令她只是温柔地揽着姐姐的腰，时不时摸摸姐姐的肚子和眉间生怕她有一点不适。

怀里的人突然变得安静了起来，她贴在肩窝的脸颊温顺地蹭了蹭，头顶几根翘起的呆毛衬她更像只波斯猫。没了平日里坚硬的面具，她只是位喝醉了酒的美丽女人。

有了先前那段光是想想就让人脸红心跳的记忆，回房后应该上演什么戏码Anna心知肚明，但正因如此才让她更迟疑，之前惊险又香艳的刺激来得太快，以至于她还没来得及细想身体就已经做出最诚实的反应。

悸动的热潮来得快，褪得也快，等皮肤感受到空气中的凉意而泛起疙瘩时，归位的神智才让她发现Elsa过分热情的不对劲。尽管她很想说点什么炒热气氛，但Anna翻遍了脑海里储存的爱情小说桥段，也没找到此时应该说的话，任凭诡异的氛围笼罩着，直到搀扶Elsa进了熟悉的房门。

等Anna把门落上锁，再回身的时候，Elsa原本拢在身前的披风突然散开，慢慢滑落到脚边，鞋子已经被蹬掉只剩一双光洁如玉的裸足隐在绛红色的披风之间，她身上被扯烂的长裙松垮得仿佛随时会掉下来，昨夜留下的红痕从锁骨一直蔓延到看不见的深处...

最让Anna受不了的是那人迷离而又湿漉漉的眼神，只消一眼就足以让她像被美杜莎凝视一样化身石像，偏偏尤物还不自知地歪了歪头，有些嗔怪地开口抱怨道：

[不过来吗?]

全身的血液都像被点燃了一样沸腾起来，Anna想强压下直冲大脑的热气，她费力地撇开视线，像溺水获救的人一样急促地喘息着，背在身后的手好一会才摸上门把，她哑着声音说：

[南方群岛的女王还在宴会厅等...等我。]

比她更快的是Elsa忽然凑近的气息，Anna感觉到她的双手绕过腰际，一只握住她搭在门把上的手，另一只抵在墙上，当那人光裸的柔软双足踩上她的脚背，Anna不禁伸手扶上她的后腰。

[不许去]

像一声低吟掩于两人的唇齿间，Elsa扶着妹妹的肩头，一下一下啄着她柔软的双唇，满意地感受着后腰逐渐累积起熟悉的快感。

[把我留下来的后果可是很严重的，姐姐...]

Anna通红的双眼突然变得格外深邃，声音沙哑而饱含着情欲，她在说这些话的时候，周身散发出的浓烈’信息素’几乎能让人眩晕过去，Elsa却轻佻地笑了，抬起食指点在Anna紧抿的薄唇上，笑得妩媚又动情。

[抱我去床上，Anna]

隐忍到极致的小家伙真的不会懂怜香惜玉——Elsa被摔到床上有点发晕的想着，她借着Anna扑过来的力扭腰翻身跨坐在妹妹的身上，意料之中地看见对方眼底一闪而过的惊喜——她喜欢这个姿势，Elsa有些狡黠地笑了。

[我有礼物要给你，你把双手合十闭上眼，礼物才能出现。]

Elsa双手覆在她的腰侧，腰身’挺动’着像在找一个舒服的姿势，Anna马上像要打开潘多拉魔盒的旅人似的迫不及待地祈祷，祈祷这个礼物是她姐姐。

当然，很显然，不是。

手腕传来冰凉的刺激让Anna睁开眼，她这才发现事态的严重性：她被Elsa用魔法变出的缰绳捆住手腕拉过头顶，绳子的另一端缠在床头镂空的雕饰上——而造成这一切的人正伏在她身上，好整以暇地捻起她不小心散乱的几缕发丝，像一名常胜将军在打量着自己昂贵的战利品。

从来没处过如此’弱势’的Anna瑟缩着想逃开，她绞着手妄图能够挣脱，Elsa揉上她红透的耳朵尖，故意夹紧她的腰顶了一下，满意地看着绯色从胸口爬上她的脸庞，细碎的雀斑被润色得更富有生命的活力。

[陛下今夜和别国女王都聊了什么？]

嘴上是公事公办的语气，手里却是浑圆如玉的软香，Elsa不满隔着布料不够柔嫩的触感，只轻轻覆手一按，Anna整件象牙色长裙就被冻碎成冰晶，只剩一件薄薄的内衬和一条肉色底裤...

[我们在谈新的合作关系...]

Anna想侧过身埋进枕头，Elsa却猛地压住她的肩迫使她面对。

我们？

年轻的陛下突然感觉一阵尖锐抵着她的胸口，一低头，她亲爱的姐姐大人不知何时变出把剪刀，正似笑非笑地盯着她瞧。

[她好看吗？]

跳脱的话题外加没头没尾的问句让神经紧绷的Anna差点就要点头，只这一个微小的幅度就换来胸口布料的撕裂声——Elsa甚至没等用剪刀剪开。以这样胸口敞开的捆绑姿态被亲姐姐压在身下，害羞和慌乱窜动着让Anna想蜷起身子，却屡屡被Elsa扳回来，她像只缠人的妖精，不榨干最后一丝不会放弃。

[我漂亮还是她漂亮？]

Elsa学着妹妹曾经’欺负’她的，舔吻着Anna同样敏感的耳廓，刺激她说出自己想听的回答。

Anna却忽然摒弃了羞怯，又或者是压抑住了，她转头望进那双冰蓝色的眼眸深处，它像藏着一汪湖水，又像藏着一大片花海，从各个纬度触及内心最柔软的位置，从第一次见到这双眼睛起，任凭时光再侵袭，始终无法抗拒，唯有妥协。

[你是我见过最美的人，永远都会是。]

Anna清澈的双眼里满满的都是看得见的柔情，Elsa蓦地有些害羞，她把浅金色长发拨到一旁露出修长的颈线，月光下泛着象牙白的肤色让她美好的看起来像个天使。

[陛下真的很擅长说这些...蛊惑人心的话，就连床上功夫也莫名的好...真的是第一次吗？]

底裤被剪开，身上彻底失守...Anna觉得她辛苦积攒的’耻点’快要耗尽了，她甚至能感觉到姐姐冰凉的指尖如何划过那条蜜缝...

Elsa却不敢贸然前进，她能感觉到蜜穴那处因为紧张而有些干涩，如果不够湿润一定会弄疼她...更何况是第一次。这么想着，她卷起裙边，直起腰把破碎的紫色长裙脱出，然后随手甩到床下，她像堕入尘世的天使，偷走了别人的心，然后，献上了自己的身体。

[听说你马术比赛得了第一？看来有很认真地上马术课，现在...让我来验收成果吧...]

Anna一开始没听懂其间意思，但当Elsa摆动着腰肢用湿到泥泞的私处轻轻抵着她的耻骨，她的脑海里像放烟花一样迸发出一大片绚丽然后归于虚无，等回过神来她已经曲起膝盖支着腰，用力地顶着和她’交缠’在一处的下身。

[停...等一...你慢点...]

[喜欢你的新坐骑吗？我应该比Nokk更’贴心’吧？呵呵...]

Elsa被她频繁又大力的顶弄撞得快爽到灵魂出窍了，Anna像脱了缰的野马，不断地猛烈地刺激着姐姐的敏感处，她真的爱惨了Elsa这幅眼角含泪的柔弱模样，只想把这样的尤物狠狠地据为己有。

妹妹的腰不仅夹起来很舒服，顶起来更是让人爽到失神——Elsa伏在Anna身上剧烈颤栗到泄出来的时候如是想。

自Elsa攀上高潮的一瞬间，束缚着Anna的缰绳就消失了，她顾不上僵硬带来锥骨的疼痛，伸手环抱过身上抖动得像风中落叶的姐姐，感受她那处泻出热烫而动情的液体，沿着耻骨往下淌， 和自己的混为一体。

[姐姐真的是水做的呢...不仅上面会流...连下边也...]

Anna伸手抚过姐姐嘴角溢出的津液，使坏地挺了下腰，故意让Elsa不能忽视下身湿濡又黏腻的触感。这回却没有得到Elsa牙尖嘴利的’闭嘴’，得到的是她探入小穴的修长食指...

[你也不赖呢？陛下...]

刹那间一阵撕裂的感觉从下身传到四肢百骸，Anna痛得倒吸了一口凉气，她疼得想哭，难受地把头埋进枕头里，淡紫色的床单揪起一道道皱褶。Elsa温柔而生涩地揉弄着那处，小心翼翼地驱散走疼痛，很快，另一种陌生而复杂的快感铺天盖地般袭来，Anna环过Elsa的脖颈想让她抱抱自己，就像小时候在这张床上那样的抱抱。Elsa俯身深深地吻上了她的唇，纤长白皙的手臂不时变换着肌肉线条，但始终紧绷地律动着。

Anna抱着姐姐的肩膀和她狂乱地接吻着，她不自觉地抬起腰身想要贴得更近，在体内堆积到快要蓬发而出的快感让她失控地无力娇喘着，Anna睁开眼看着身上引诱人沉沦的天使，她的表情是从没见过的迷醉，她的汗水沿着好看的下颌线滴在Anna的颈窝里，不知道机械地重复了多少遍这个动作，就在Anna快要攀上人生第一个高潮时，房门突然被敲响了。

[Your,Majesty，你在里边吗？]

门口传来Gerda的声音，Anna被吓得一怔，Elsa感觉咬着自己食指的穴肉更用力地绞紧了，她坏心眼地勾了勾指尖，Anna哽咽着发出了一个意味不明的音节。

[我说陛下肯定不在吧，说不准还没回来呢，再等等吧。]

Matthias中尉的声音渐行渐远，Anna刚想松开快把后槽牙咬碎的牙关，两根冰凉的手指从她的嘴角倏地探入，不等她反应过来就搅动着她的小舌，下身同时也承受了更猛烈的攻势，随着越来越快的律动，她的呻吟越发得不加修饰了起来，刚刚的心有余悸让她不敢叫出声，只能囫囵地含着Elsa的手指支吾着，Elsa感觉到食指突然被Anna生生地钉在了原地，Anna高高地昂起头，好看的天鹅颈显出漂亮的曲线，她忍不住轻轻咬住Elsa的肩膀。

......

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6*

海风呼啸地卷起浪潮，用力拍打在裸露的岩石上溅起巨大的浪花，咸涩的腥味混在空气中扑面而来，让人闻了直涌上一阵反胃。南方群岛本就远离陆地，而在这个离主城石基岛最远的偏僻七岛上，更是没有任何建筑能够阻挡狂风，若是在冬季，凛冽刺骨的寒风更像是掺了冰碴子，甚至能在皮肤上划剌出几道小口子。

而曾经是这个国家最年轻的王子Hans，却对周遭的一切视若无睹，他只是闩上了马厩的门，让它看上去不那么摇摇欲坠，然后回身给堆满马粪的手推车覆上一层薄膜，好阻隔住难闻的气味不让它随风发散。

他已经很多天没吃饱过饭了，这座岛上的小田地只能供给他纯天然的蔬果，在它们没成熟的日子里，他都必须靠临岛的’接济’才能过活——即使维斯高家族已经不再统领南方群岛。在他父皇’病逝’之后，那个看起来永远与世无争的王后盘踞着王位，既没有让位给他的大哥Caleb，也没有给那对讨厌的孪生兄弟Rudi和Runo，自然更不可能轮到他这位已经算半个阶下囚的小儿子身上。

尽管天已经暗了，Hans还是敏锐地捕捉到那艘闪着微弱光芒的小船，正晃晃悠悠地朝这座’禁闭岛’靠近。他拍了拍脏污礼服的领口，跺了跺脚踩去马靴上难以言状的物体，好让自己看起来仍像一位落魄的王子。没等多久，那张熟悉的尖酸刻薄的马脸就出现在他眼前，马脸把怀中的布袋掼到他身上，有些滑稽地弯腰行礼，嘴里还嘲讽地说着：

[Your highness.]

见Hans并没有被激怒的反应，他撇了撇嘴，侧身清点着马匹的数量，就在他数到第七只的时候，Hans突然开口了：

[为什么卷烟和面包的数量少了这么多？]

他语气里压抑着的愤怒被轻易地捕捉到，马脸笑着迎上他的视线。

[因为您亲爱的Lars哥哥已经带着他的妻子回娘家了，我想他们大概永远不会回来了，连同着给你的那份施舍一起。]

他满意地看着Hans脸上露出颓丧的神色，简直要高兴地振臂高呼了。他背过手，绕着Hans来回踱步，像在倒计时猎物最后的寿数，耀武扬威得如同一只吼叫的狮子。

[早在你砍掉我尾指当做税款那天、在你从阿伦戴尔落荒而逃被囚禁到这里的时候，就应该想到有这一天。]

他圆睁着双眼，布满了猩红的血丝看起来十分可怖，脚下的步调稍顿，然后不停地往海边走去。

[我本想杀了你，但是一想，让王子饿死在马粪堆里岂不是更有趣？]

马脸转过身想欣赏Hans精彩的表情，一定比所有喜剧都搞笑。但他还来不及偏过头，一阵尖锐划破了他的喉咙，他感觉一阵眩晕，被放倒在泥土地上的时候，他还想挣扎着说些什么，最终只是喉间冒出几个血泡，腥红的液体汩汩地流淌着，象征着生命地逝去。

[我从来不记得你叫什么，现在也不需要记得了。]

维斯高家族都是雄狮，没有鼠辈。浓重的血腥味让他没来由地想起来父亲的这句话。

***********

被留在船上的副手左等右等没等来人，他百无聊赖地从怀里掏出一本被海水浸泡过皱巴巴的圣经，借着微弱的灯火倚在船头有些吃力地看着，贫瘠的学识让他即使阅读多年都没走出创世纪，但他还是锲而不舍地努力着。

直到，有水滴在薄薄的纸面上，浸透了纸张。他怔怔地看着那个被血液浸泡的’blood’逐渐扭曲变形，喉间的利刃抵着皮肤，一只手从身后伸出，抽走了他手里的书，然后是死一般的寂静。

[ 以色列原来爱约瑟过于爱他的众子，因为约瑟是他年老生的，他给约瑟做了一件彩衣。](创37：3）

意味不明的轻声诵读，然后是一声嗤笑伴随着重物坠入海面’噗通’的声响，副手觉得自己被一只无形的手攥紧了咽喉，他想说点什么，又怕被身后的鬼魅从生命册上抹去姓名。

同样是最小的孩子，有的人坐享尊贵荣耀，有的人却被弃如敝屣，不过好在，现在他们都要流浪了......

[去阿伦戴尔。]

***********

白

白色

入眼全是白茫茫的一片，整个大地都银装素裹了起来。Elsa像回到了阿塔霍兰，她看到了Anna，有捧着脸扮丑、贴着自己门锁唱歌的小家伙，有温柔照顾生病的自己、为了救自己而被冰冻、义无反顾越过深渊在大坝上叫嚣的Anna...它们像流淌在时间长河里的记忆，轻易唤起了她沉寂在心脏角落一隅的情绪，那些没有和她共同度过的岁月用这种方式被带来Elsa面前。

她一一抚过那些雕塑，眼底流转着从没人见过的柔情，自8岁那年，这种情绪就被束之高阁，被她心里的藩篱隔开不得窥见，连同她可怜的妹妹，一并锁在孤独的城堡里13年之久。巨大的愧疚笼罩着让她感觉不到寒冷，身后突然传来冰块碎裂的声响，她挪动着僵硬的步伐循声望去

是她和Anna...的雕塑，在这样的情形以这样的形式展现在她眼前，羞愤和愧疚交织在一起激荡着她敏感又脆弱的内心，雕塑随着她波动的心绪一分为二，直连着大地也剧烈晃动地裂开一道口子把她吞没，陡然坠入深海的寒意锥心刺骨的疼，眼泪涌出的瞬间她仿佛看见严肃训斥的父亲和欲言又止的母亲...

[你得想办法]

[你不应该这样]

[你不是一个好姐姐]

耳畔回荡着他们颤抖到失望的声音，Elsa觉得自己的心在渐渐枯萎。喜欢上Anna是她完全没有预料到的事，但是离开却是Elsa想的最多的事。她想开口大喊，却被呛得只能呜咽，她的心像开了道口子，用止不住的叹息轻声说着

[我做不到]

[您不知道我已经竭尽全力了吗...]

***********

Anna是被姐姐的哭喊声惊醒的，颈间带着湿意的冰凉吓得她差点从床上弹起来。

[Elsa!醒醒!你做噩梦了!]

她环过Elsa的肩膀，用左手抓住姐姐乱动的双手，不顾腰腹的酸痛和她无意识的反抗，用身子轻轻压着她，沉浸在噩梦中的Elsa像溺水获救一样大口地喘息着，她瞪大的双眼满是无处遁形的紧张和恐惧。

被她那样看着，Anna觉得心像被针扎了一下，止不住的抽痛和心疼。她往上挪了挪身子，脸颊挨在Elsa柔软的发旋，温柔地蹭动着，时不时偏过头轻啄一口，她想等姐姐回应她，就像那十三年里的无数次等待一样，她以为这次会不同。

但是，没有。

Elsa只是安静地靠在她胸口，连呼吸都微弱得像再次陷入了沉睡——但Anna知道她没有。她这个总是不想把事情搞砸的姐姐，每次有事都像只受激的兔子一样跑得飞快，你一要抓它回去，它就会咬你一口然后跑得更远。

如果不是自己够有耐心...Anna揉了揉发紧的额角，有些后怕的想：如果不是自己够有耐心，只怕Elsa早就逃到她去不到的地方躲一辈子了。她沉下身想烙下一个吻在姐姐额头，以此来感知她切实存在着，嘴唇刚触及她散落在额前的碎发，敲门声又不合时宜地响了起来。

姐妹俩都沉默着没有动作，直到Gerda出声询问，Anna才掀开被窝不情不愿地爬起来，但她还没离开床就被Elsa扯着倒了回去，她询问的眼神换来了一枚落在额头轻飘飘的吻。

[ 再睡一会儿懒觉吧，像以前那样，吃饭了我叫你。]

她的语气温柔而熟稔，Anna很受用地点点头，把被子拉过头顶，数着时间到了又扯下来，抵着下眼睑想偷看Elsa换衣服，而姐姐似是感应到她的目光，一挥手一件雪白的褶领衬衫裙就出现在她身上，阻挡住Anna的视线，也掩盖了她留下的痕迹。

姐姐真的好迷人啊...看着她施施然朝门口走去，Anna不禁这么想着。姐姐在设计方面的造诣真的是得天独厚，大到她之前连张凳子都没有的冰宫，小到她每日勤换的着装，花样多而精细得让人瞠目结舌。

那姐姐设计的婚纱也一定是最好看的，Anna如是想着，思绪又游到飘渺的远方。

而房外的Elsa可没有她的闲情逸致，和Gerda问过好以后，这位照顾她长大的佣人上下打量的目光让她吊着口气，生怕被她盯穿了看到自己身上遍布的吻痕。

[ 陛下还没醒，让她再睡一会吧。] Elsa有些惴惴不安地开口说道，面上还是一片沉静。Gerda张了张嘴，还是没把心中的疑惑问出口。

这么多年何时见过她眉眼如此有神采？虽然被一层氤氲笼着，Gerda仍能感觉到她身上跳动的生气，像坠入凡间的天使，少了条条框框的桎梏，多了几分温婉的气息。

[ Anna她...我不在的日子都过得怎样？]

Gerda有种要杵到两人都变成石像的架势，Elsa终是忍不住开口打断她的走神。回过神的她有些不好意思地开口回答

[ 陛下她没告诉你吗？]看到Elsa噎住的神情，Gerda叹了口气。[ 我以为她什么都会告诉你。]

确实，她的帘帐里堆满了Anna寄的信，絮絮叨叨地记录了很多，Elsa每封都会仔仔细细地读，然后在夜里挑灯提笔回信，但每次写完等快要寄出的时候，她又会和Anna的信一起，夹在她们的相簿里，然后告诉Gale [下次吧]。

然而自夹着戒指那封信之后的信件Elsa都没打开过，她也不知道自己那时在怕什么。Gerda读不出她的纠结，继续缓缓地说着

[ 陛下从森林回来之后就变得很大胆，总是撇下国家就不知道跑哪去野了，经常去潜水冲浪，她甚至还造了个热气球要去航行，更不要说徒手攀岩和赛马，总是弄得一身伤，每次议会身上都是浓浓的膏药味，她也不好好休息，经常喝醉第二天又把自己埋在公文堆里，连轴转的会议和不同王公贵族的会面交替着，我真的很担心她哪天会累倒...她也不肯让人照顾，和Kristoff的婚约说毁就毁，那些老侯爵来替儿子提亲被她召开剑术大会打得丢盔卸甲......]

Gerda还想继续念叨，突然房门开了，一只手从Elsa身后环过她的腰间，把她揽了进去，Anna有些阴晴不定地觑了Gerda一眼

[ 晚点再收拾你。] 陛下的语气听起来认真极了，Gerda还没来得及细想就听到屋里传来一声低吼。

[ 我现在就收拾你！]

TBC


End file.
